


Benefits

by lasergirl



Category: Second Sight (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasergirl/pseuds/lasergirl





	Benefits

_**Second Sight: Benefits**_  
**Title:** Benefits  
**Fandom:** _Second Sight_ (Clive Owen. Mmm.)  
**Rating:** G (nothing!)  
**Notes:** AUish, in which Tanner is pressured out of the Detective Bureau because of his failing sight into a general paper-pushing job that he loathes. Probably more to come, for now, just a snippet:

Maybe this week it's worse, he doesn't know or can't tell, but there's a looming grey shade over one shoulder and then the whisper of paperwork on the desk blotter.

"We still need a detail for the Children's Fundraiser," is the reminder, his secretery is burly Detective Forrest, coming out of the fogbank like a dreadnought.

"Assign whoever came in late this morning." Tanner squeezes his head in his hands, willing the fog and confusion to subside. How he came from Detective Bureau to this, he'll never know, won't admit the truth. Bureaucracy always wins.

"Det. Archer and Sgt. Collins got in at ten after eight," supplies Forrest.

"Fire anyone who came after 6," groans Tanner, "my desk is swamped." Above the dark blur of Det. Forrest are alien white con-trails, ghosts of things only Tanner can see. Not that he sees much; his job an eternal wade through paperwork he can no longer read.

"You desk always looks like this," Forrest says slickly, "It's a wonder you can find anything."

Tanner wishes he could make a stand, glare icily at the man and tell him off. Instead he clasps his hands behind his head and watches the watercolour blur in front of him. The situation isn't funny but the laughs rasp his throat anyway; the fundraiser is RNIB* and DCI Tanner is now legally blind.

* * *

  
* RNIB = Royal National Institute of the Blind  


Questions? Comments? Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
